


He. Never. Lies

by devilbunny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, Gen, Lucifer Is Back, Right?, alternate story line to season 14 ending, because we all love him right, hopefully?, spoilers season 14
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilbunny/pseuds/devilbunny
Summary: The Winchesters are desperate - how are they supposed to defeat God? With Mary and Crowley dead, Jack soulless and no more archangels on their side, they do not stand a chance... That's why Anela Winchester decides to tip the odds in their favour. The question is, does she save them all or doom the world?





	He. Never. Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I have no clue if I will ever actually finish this but it is something that came to me because I am Lucifer trash and a sucker for angst soo... would me lovely if people would let me know what they think so that I could actually finish a project for once...

The light was blinding her so much that even though her eyes were closed tears streamed down her face. The high-pitched sound ringing through the air was so painful, she felt like her ears were starting to bleed any second now. She had her hands pressed to her head in an attempt to shut out the screeching. Seeing angels without a vessel burned the eyes right out of your head and she began to understand why – even without direct contact the unfiltered presence of a heavenly being was nearly too much for her.  
Now she felt heat on her face. The screeching became even worse and she moaned in pain. Still, she could tell that the blinding light was getting weaker. After a few seconds she dared to open her eyes. Through her tear-clouded vision she could see the shabby cabin with its cracked walls and broken windows through which snow fell on the dirty wooden floor. She suddenly was painfully aware of the fact that she was in the middle of nowhere with nobody knowing about her trip – maybe she had made a mistake after all.  
Her eyes were drawn to the source of the heat when she started to hear movement. Nick’s body lay on the floor, his skin black like charcoal and his eyes burned out of his skull. Jack had simply burned him alive and although Anela hated Nick with every fibre of her being, she could not approve of Jack’s actions – they made her scared of him. However, as she was looking at the burned, mutilated body of the serial killer, it stared to glow from the inside. Arteries and veins started to shine in a blue light as his skin began to heal. First there were only a few spots of healthy-looking skin but soon they expanded, formed patches and covered the entirety of Nick’s form. His fingers began to twitch, and his hands suddenly formed fists as he drew a deep, raspy breath. His head turned and his eye-sockets were no longer empty but were filled again, allowing him to stare at her with red-glowing irises. Panic grabbed her limbs as she realised what she had done, and she was just about to dart outside the room when she felt her air pipe close up. Out of reflex her hands shot to her throat in an attempt to rip off whatever was constricting it although she knew exactly that there would be nothing that she could grab. Choking she fell to the ground. She looked up through her tears only to see him standing over her, clutching his right fist, staring down at her, meeting her eyes still with the red glowing in his view.  
“How” he growled “can you even be this stupid?”  
She tried to say something but failed. She felt the blood pulsating in her head, it felt as if it was about to explode. Meanwhile the red disappeared from Lucifer’s eyes and he examined Nick’s body as if to make sure it was fully functioning. Black spots were creeping into her vision. “Pl…Please” she managed to croak.  
He looked up, considering her for a moment and then opened his hand. Anela gasped for the desperately needed air, sucking it in in deep breaths. As she was coughing and spitting on the floor, he crouched down next to her. He grabbed her by the chin and forced her eyes to meet his. His voice seemed calmer as well, had regained its aloof, arrogant undertone.   
“I mean, what did you think was going to happen when you brought me back?” He suddenly pushed her face into the ground. She screamed and as she opened her mouth, she could taste blood which was gushing out of her nose. Yet she was staying limp and was not fighting back – there would have been no point.  
“Don’t get me wrong, I am thankful and all that” he said as he stood back up and started circling her like a cat playing with its meal. “But I mean, it was you and your brothers who killed me in the first place, so” He crouched in front of her again, cocking his head with the evilest smile imaginable. “Don’t think we would be all buddy-buddy now, just because you opened the door for me.” She met his gaze and slowly shook her head. It was not like she had not expected this. This entire endeavour had been not so much been a calculated risk, as an action of absolute despair. It was her only shot, the only hope for all of them. She just had to try. That was why she looked at him now with something that she hoped was an open look and she just whispered: “You never lied.”  
He looked at her, clearly baffled. “What?”  
“God.” She whispered and glanced up as if she was expecting the roof to burst open and Chuck to descend. “You were right. He is just playing his twisted game with us all.”  
A look of confusion and barely contained anger crossed Lucifer’s face – maybe even a little hurt. He grabbed her by her collar and threw her against the wall holding her in place and choking her again. “You know, I don’t like it when someone makes fun of me.”  
“I am not.” she rasped.  
“Really?” He asked angrily. “Well, too bad I don’t believe you, princess.” He raised his hand in front of her face and it began to glow. “Say bye-bye.”  
“He told us!” She cried out in a last desperate attempt to get the devil to listen. Lucifer’s hand froze centimetres away from her face. “Say what now?”  
“He told us himself!” Against her will she felt tears stream down her face. “He came back and he told us that everything that has ever happened to us was just because he has fun watching us fight and suffer.” She suppressed a sob and looked Lucifer dead in the eye. “You were always right about him.”  
His grip around her throat and loosened and she slid to the ground rubbing her neck. He stood over her. She could have sworn he had gone pale, but she did not know if angels even could grow pale.   
“Well” he said, running a hand through his blond hair. “This is new.”

He still eyed her like a lion would a mouse and she wondered if he would kill her after all. Funnily the thought did not scare her though. She had done everything she could, this was pure desperation paired with naïve stupidity and she knew that from the beginning. If he killed her now at least she would not have to bear witness to this sick game any longer – she would finally be free from suffering with and for her family. That was a weirdly comforting thought as she forced herself to meet his gaze and half expected his eyes to glow again, for him to raise his hand, the piercing sound to come back and to see a blinding light…  
Instead he sat down at the table rubbing his chin. “Well” He tilted his head a bit. “Tell me, I guess?”  
She looked up at him, trying to assess the situation. Lucifer was dangerous and unpredictable. Even if it seemed like the danger was banned for now, you could never know with him. She decided to do what he asked her to, briefly considering if she should get up and join him at the table. She decided against it – she did not want to set him off again. But then again, the story she was about to tell him would make him angry guaranteed so what the hell. She scrambled to her feet and unsteadily leaned against the wall behind her. Her throat still burned from the previous abuse and breathing hurt but it that was a small price compared to what he could have done to her. He eyed her movement but didn’t say anything, still waiting for her to start talking. It crossed her mind how uncharacteristic this behaviour of his was. He seemed to really be bothered by this turn of events, even if he did not lead it on.  
“After Jack intervened with Nick bringing you back”, she began, “ things got a little bit out of control.”  
He scoffed. “Yeah, I bet. Toddlers, am I right?”  
She did not know if she was supposed to laugh at that so she just continued. “Basically, Jack burned through his soul using too much of his mojo and accidentally killed Mary.” Saying that out loud still hurt so badly. Mary had been her mother, even if she had only known her for a short while. Lucifer rolled his eyes. “You people always make such an annoying drama out of every little thing.” When he noticed the hurt written across her face he grinned fiendishly. “Continue.”  
She looked to the floor to stop her from falling for his taunting and trying to attack him. “Long story short, Dean decided Jack had to die and apparently that was the moment Chuck had been waiting for because he suddenly appeared and handed us a weapon that could kill a nephilim.”  
“I’m assuming that did not go so well, considering that you brought me back in the game?” Lucifer sounded bored but she had noticed the little twitch in his face. Good. Her whole plan banked on him wanting to protect Jack.  
“No, it did not. Dean obviously couldn’t do it and Chuck was” She hesitated and decided to look the devil straight in the eye. “disappointed, to say the least. He insisted on Dean killing Jack and that this was not how the story was supposed to go.”  
Lucifer clenched his teeth and his eyes turned red again. “I see.” He stood up. “You refused to play his little game and he got mad.” He tapped his chin and said in a mocking tone: “Wherever could I have heard this story before?” Then he dropped the act and turned towards her again. “And now you come running to me. The one being in all of creation that has always warned you, all of you. But no, everyone knew better. Everyone was falling for dad’s propaganda and everyone adored his new little hairless apes too much to actually listen to me!” He had gotten louder with every word. “Now dad has shown his true colours, the ones I have never stopped talking about and you have the audacity to come running to me for help!” He shot forward and pinned her against the wall, squeezing her neck. “Give me one good reason, Anela Winchester, why I should help you and your brothers out of all people, who have locked me up and tried to kill me countless times, when the thing tormenting you is the same thing that has made my life literal hell.” He grinned a toothy grin and breathed into her ear: “I’d call that divine justice, if you asked me. Maybe dad has a sense of humour.”  
She was out of ideas. Her plan had failed. “There is only darkness and we have no light bearer.” She whispered tears running down her face. At that Lucifer froze. Anela had not even realised that she had spoken out loud. Suddenly she fell to the ground when Lucifer dropped her. It may have been to the lack of oxygen but she could have sworn that his hands were shaking.  
“Light bearer, huh?” He spat on the ground. “What a joke. Figure dad had already planned out my fate when he came up with that idea. Fiery pits of hell and all. Really fitting.” Anela had no idea in what kind of mood the devil was now. He was not exactly mentally stable. But his hesitation at her words had given her one last idea. “You could do it better, you know.”  
He bared his teeth at her. “What?”  
“Better than God, I mean. That’s what you wanted, isn’t it? You never wanted to destroy the planet, you only have a problem with creation – well, the human part of creation.” He made a noise of approval while looking at her. “Well, Cas said, that you had tried to be God but it didn’t work out. Clearly God himself is not doing the most splendid job either. You could try again and make people understand that your reputation doesn’t define you.” Anela herself believed that Lucifer did his best to live up to his reputation but he didn’t need to know that. “Also Chuck is not only planning on ganking people if the dark sky is anything to go by. And you love nature, don’t you? I don’t think animals and plants have such good chances either currently.” Anela drew a deep breath and shuffled around so that she was on her knees in front of Lucifer, her forehead pressed to the dirty floor. Every fibre of her body was screaming at her to get up and try to defend herself against this monster but she remained still, completely at his mercy. “Please, Lucifer.” She said. “Show me… show the world that you are not only better than your reputation but you are better than your father.”


End file.
